


When I'm With You

by Citingtree3



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hair Brushing, Sakura being a wise sister, Takumi being a gentleman, beautiful hair, but most likely just failing, me trying to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/pseuds/Citingtree3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi x Corrin fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strands of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citingtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/gifts).



> (Citingtree3's cousin here)
> 
> Ok, I love Takumi, so here you go. I really hope that this isn't just horrible.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> This takes place in Birthright after the game.

Corrin bent down to pick up one last juicy peach from where it rested on the sun-warmed grass. 

"Ok! I'm coming, Takumi!" 

She placed the peach into the basket she was carrying and scrambled to catch up to her little brother who was already headed towards home. Corrin and Takumi were out picking peaches to make some delicious peach cobbler. To be honest, Corrin had been surprised when Takumi had agreed to come help her pick peaches. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Corrin suddenly startes whining. 

Takumi groaned and turned back to see his older sister jumping around like a mad person while struggling to keep peaches from falling out of her basket. It was quite a strange dance indeed. Well, he should at least be glad there was no one else around to see Corrin making a fool out of herself. 

"What's the matter, Corrin?" 

"Thorns! Ow! Everywhere! Ow! Hurting! Ow! My feet! Ow!!" Corrin managed out still doing her crazy dance or whatever it was. 

Takumi hadn't noticed the thorns due to the boots covering his feet. He walked back to Corrin and grabbed her arm and gently lead her to a big rock in the dirt road and sat her down. He stooped down and carefully removed the thorns lodged in Corrin's feet. 

"There, is that better?" 

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Takumi! But... er, well my feet are kinda sore. I might need to rest for a bit and maybe then I'll be able to walk. You can go on without me." 

Takumi looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. "Its getting dark, I can't leave you here by yourself." 

"Takumi, I'll be-" 

"No." 

"I'll just carry you home." 

Corrin almost fell off the rock. "What?" She squeaked. 

"You'd really do that for me?! Takumi, that's so sweet!!" 

Well there was no backing out now. He grunted in response. Then he stood and bent down to pick Corrin up, bridal style. Corrin blushed. 

"Oh, I do hope I'm not too heavy!" 

Takumi chuckled a bit. He had actually been surprised by how light she was. 

"No, you're not too heavy."

Takumi carried Corrin all the way to the castle, letting her down just before they were in sight of anyone from the castle. Corrin understood, knowing he didn't want anyone to see him carrying her. 

After a delicious supper and some good peach cobbler, Corrin decided to seek out Takumi to thank him for earlier. She knocked on his bedroom door, thinking he might be getting ready for the night. 

"Come in." 

Corrin opened the big heavy door and timidly stepped in. 

"Takumi?" 

Takumi looked up at her from his writing desk, and Corrin stared in awe. Takumi had let down his long hair, which he usually kept in a ponytail for sleeping and Corrin had never seen it this way before. It was beau- 

"Corrin?" 

Corrin blushed. "O-oh, sorry, what was that?" 

"I just asked if there was anything you needed." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, I came to thank you for earlier. It was really sweet!" 

Now it was Takumi's turn to blush. He waved it off with a sweeping gesture of his hand. "Ah. It was nothing. But.." 

"Yes?" 

"Will that incident teach you to wear shoes?" 

Corrin frowned and stuck her tongue at him. Takumi let a smile tug at his lips. 

"It was worth a try." 

"Whatever." 

Corrin moved and sat down on the chair across from Takumi. "I also wanted to thank you for going with me to help pick peaches. I love spending time with you!" 

Takumi smiled. "Of course. I had fun." 

Corrin smiled back, then let her scarlet eyes fall back to Takumi's hair. 

"U-um, m-may I.. um..." Corrin blushed. 

"May you what?" 

"MayIbrushyourhair." Corrin said quickly and hoped Takumi wouldn't get angry at her strange request. 

Takumi stared at her for a bit. No one had ever asked him that before. Queen Mikoto had used to brush his hair, but other than that, no one but himself. 

"Sure." 

Corrin bit her lip to keep from smiling. She scooted her chair up to his, and Takumi turned so his back faced Corrin. He handed Corrin a brush and she gently swept it through his silver hair. Takumi's hair, was to Corrin, one of the softest things she had ever touched. She thought it was so pretty whenever the strands of hair caught the light, making his hair shine like strands of precious metals. 

"Oh." She breathed. "Takumi, your hair is... its beautiful." 

Takumi blushed, thankful that Corrin couldn't see his face. "I'm a man, Corrin. Dont call my hair... 'beautiful'!" 

Corrin chuckled. "I'm sorry, Takumi. I just really love your hair! Its definitely prettier than mine!" 

Takumi's blush only deepened. 

Soon after Corrin crept into her bed and laid down. Brushing Takumi's hair was really relaxing and now she felt sleepy. Corrin sighed happily thinking about Takumi. She and Takumi had gotten closer after the long hateful war for which Corrin was glad. She loved Takumi, and felt like she owed him for their mother's death. Not that it was entirely her fault, but Takumi seemed to believe it to be and Corrin wanted to make it up to him. Soon Corrin fell asleep thinking about silky hair and warm motherly hugs.


	2. Archer of Diligence

Corrin awoke the next morning in a good mood. She rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. Her thoughts strayed to the night before, and she smiled reliving brushing Takumi's hair. She didn't know what it was about his hair she liked so much. A lot of the guys in Hoshido had long hair. But there was just something about Takumi's that enchanted her so much.

After breakfast, Corrin looked for Takumi. She finally found him in the training area, practicing archery. Corrin watched in awe. Takumi's stance was perfect, his feet were shoulder-length apart, one pointing slightly towards his target. His hands skillfully held the silver string pulled back tight, and resting just at his nose, his hazel orbs focused on the target, his arms holding the bow steadily. His long silver hair gently swayed in the wind. His eyebrows were drawn close together in his focus. Corrin gasped as his long slender fingers released the silver arrow into the wind. She watched as it swiftly flew through the air and easily sunk into the center of the target. 

Takumi heard Corrin gasp, and noticed her presence. 

"Good morning, Corrin." He nodded.

Corrin smiled, "Good morning! I'm uh, I'm sorry if I'm a distraction?"

Takumi walked over to greet her. "Of course not, Corrin. On the battlefield there are people everywhere. I don't let things distract me." 

"Oh." Corrin said. "Wow, that's cool! I'd probably be distracted by even a bunny!" 

Takumi didn't respond, but he was smiling slightly. He walked back over in front of his target and practiced some more. Corrin watched, entranced. 

"Sister?"

Corrin opened her eyes and yawned. She had dozed off watching her little brother. 

Takumi shook her gently. "You awake? It's time for lunch." 

Corrin nodded and stood up. 

"By the way, how are your feet?" Takumi asked, walking to the dining hall.

"Oh! Feeling much better! They barely hurt!"

"That's good." 

They walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in silence. 

Later after lunch, Corrin and Sakura went out on a walk to get some fresh air, and spend some time together. The two of them usually went on walks together, as it was a refreshing way to get some excercise, and also spend time.

"S-so how're you doing, big sister?" Sakura asked. "Do you still miss your Nohrian family?" Sakura winced, as she realized that she'd probably touched a sensitive subject.

Corrin popped a berry she'd plucked from a bush along the path into her mouth. "I'm doing fine." She replied. Corrin wasn't going to tell Sakura about her nightmares. She didn't want her to worry any more than she already did.

"And yes, I miss them, but at least I see Leo and Camilla sometimes. And anyways, I'm glad to be getting to know my real family!"

Sakura frowned, sensing that Corrin was holding something back, but she let it go. Maybe Corrin would tell her sometime. 

"I-I noticed that you and T-Takumi seem to be getting closer." Sakura said.

Corrin smiled. "Yes." She replied simply.

Sakura smiled at the happy look on Corrin's face. She was glad her big sister was happy.


	3. Comfort in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has some fluff! I just couldn't resist!

Corrin watched as Elise's eyes grew wide. She watched as Elise threw herself in front of Xander's sword. She watched as Xander tried to stop his sword midair, but to no avail. The sword struck Elise, and dear little Elise fell to the cold ground. Xander shouted her name and dropped his sword, running to Elise's side. He picked up his little sister, tears streaming down his face. Corrin wanted nothing more than to run and hug Elise's dying body. But of course Xander wouldn't allow it, so she just screamed. She screamed for Elise, she screamed for the smile she'd never see again, and the laugh she'd never hear again. Never again would the cheerful girl brighten up the world with her smile. Corrin fell to her knees sobbing. It was all her fault. Elise was dead because of her. Nohr was rid of it's only sunshine because of her. All because she couldn't find a way to restore peace to the world.

Corrin awoke with a start; tears streamed down her face.

It was just a nightmare. She told herself.

But then, it wasn't. Elise really had sacrificed herself for Corrin's sake. And then soon after, Corrin had killed Xander. 

Corrin squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to rid herself of the awful memories. But they just kept coming back. Corrin wiped her face, tears still streaming. 

She got up blindly, and threw her robe around her shoulders. Then she let her feet carry her to the only comfort she could think of. Takumi.

Sure he might get angry. More likely than not. But Corrin didn't care. She just needed to see her brother.

She quietly walked to Takumi's bedroom door. She didn't know whether to knock or just enter, but she settled on knocking. Almost as soon as she did so the door opened a crack. 

"Corrin?" A groggy voice asked.

Corrin wiped her eyes and nodded. Takumi opened the door wider, his mind not awake enough to question what she was doing at his door in the middle of the night. Corrin slipped in and stood in the room, unsure of what to do. Takumi closed the door and turned to Corrin, getting a better look at her face.

"Corrin? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He gently grabbed her arm and led her to his bed, where he sat her down. Corrin leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered.

Takumi wrapped his arm around her. 

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Corrin nodded. "I... I saw Elise dying again. And- and Xan-" 

Corrin burst into tears again. Takumi pulled her closer.

"Shh, it's alright, Corrin. I'm here with you, no need to worry." 

He gently rocked her in his arms and hummed a tune Mikoto had always sung when he had had nightmares. Corrin soon settled down again.

"I'm sorry." She said. "You're probably going to be so tired tomorrow and-"

"Corrin. I don't care. It's fine, okay?"

"Really?" Corrin asked.

"Yes." 

Corrin smiled and leaned into her brother more. 

"Thank you, Takumi."

"Of course, Corrin. Anything for you." 

Takumi blushed realizing what he'd said, but Corrin was already fast asleep. He smiled and laid her down on his bed, and pulled the covers over her. "Good night, Corrin."


	4. Feelings of Confusion

Corrin stretched lazily. "Mmm." She sighed happily. She peeped open one eye only to be greeted with an unfamiliar sight. She opened both eyes and sat up. 

"W-where..?" 

She remembered the night before. She was in Takumi's room. But where was he? She looked around, but the silver-haired prince was absent. He must've awoken earlier, Corrin thought. She got out of the bed and left to her own bedroom.

Once Corrin was refreshed and had eaten, she left to find her younger brotherto thank him. Her search led her to the stables where she found Hinoka grooming her pegasus.

"Hey, Hinoka!" Corrin said cheerily. 

"Heya, Sis! How are you doing?"

Corrin smiled and stroked Hinoka's pegasus. "I'm fine. But, um I was looking for Takumi, have you seen him?" 

"Yeah, he and Ryoma went out on an errand. I believe they'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Oh." Corrin's face fell, but she quickly smiled to cover it up. "Well, thank you, Hinoka."

Hinoka smiled. "Of course. Hey, you wanna fly with me?"

Corrin's face lit up. "Of course! I love flying with you!" 

Hinoka chuckled. She had noticed Corrin's fallen expression, and Hinoka hated seeing her little sister unhappy. And taking her for rides always seemed to do the trick. 

Later that day, after flying with Hinoka, Corrin sought out Sakura. She loved her little sister's presence.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"O-oh! Big sister!"

"Mind if I spend time with you?" Corrin asked.

Sakura smiled widely. "Of course! You don't even need to ask!"

Corrin smiled and sat next to her sister and niece who were making flower crowns. Corrin picked up some daisies and joined in, her mind far away. 

"He he! Thank you, Mother!" Selkie laughed. "It's beautiful!" She placed the flower crown Sakura had made on her head. "Here I made you one, too!" She handed Sakura a flimsy flower crown.

"Oh, thank you, dear! I-it's gorgeous!" Sakura gushed. She placed it on her head carefully. 

Selkie laughed and and then ran off to chase a butterfly she had spotted fluttering through the air. Corrin watched as she laughed and danced after the butterfly, trying to catch it.

"What is love like, Sakura?" Corrin asked.

Sakura blushed. She lifted her face up to the warm sun and thought for a moment before replying, "Love. Well, Corrin, I don't what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing everything about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, even if it is things you are ashamed of. Love is feeling safe and comfortable with someone, but still getting butterflies when they walk into the room and smile at you." 

Corrin smiled. "You truly have a way with words, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. "So why the question? Is our dear sister finally in love?"

Corrin blushed. "Oh, no! I was just curious! Um, I've got to go, Oboro had needed my help with something. Bye, Sakura!"

Corrin walked away. Oh, she could kick herself! While Sakura had been talking, it had reminded Corrin of Takumi. Takumi was her little brother! Why was Corrin thinking of him? Corrin sniffled, tears threatening to pour. She ran to her room and locked the door. The tears finally won, and Corrin sank onto the ground and wept. Was something wrong with her? Why was she thinking about a man who was her brother while Sakura was talking about love? She had never thought this way about any of her Nohr brothers! Corrin felt truly alone. There was nobody who would be able to understand what she feeling. 

Except perhaps, the man who was causing her pain. 


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit short, just need to speed things up a bit.

Four days.

Ryoma and Takumi were gone for four days. 

The first day Corrin mused over her feelings. The second day she busied herself so as to not think of Takumi. The third day she worried about Ryoma and Takumi (mostly Takumi, but Corrin assured herself she was worried for both). On the fourth, they came back.

"Milady?" Felicia knocked on Corrin's bedroom door. "Your brothers have returned."

Corrin sat up. Takumi was back? She hurried to the courtyard. Ryoma was the first she spotted; she ran up to him and hugged him. 

"How was your trip?" She asked. 

"It was good." Ryoma replied.

"Where is Takumi?" 

"I believe I saw him head towards his quarters a few moments ago." 

"Ok! Thank you, Ryoma! It's good to see you again!" Corrin said heading for Takumi's room. She walked into the open door and Takumi looked up at her and smiled. Corrin paused, her heart's beat was increasing. She decided to ignore it.

"Takumi!" She said.

Takumi stood up from where he was kneeling. "Hey, Corrin, missed me?"

Corrin smiled. She ignored his question and hugged him tightly. Takumi was surprised at first, but then he relaxed and hugged back. 

"How was your trip?" Corrin asked, pulling out of the hug. 

"Fine." Takumi replied bluntly. He didn't want to talk about the trip right now. 

"Sounds like you had lots of fun." Corrin teased.

Takumi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack." Corrin said. She paused in the doorway. "Um, by the way, thanks for the other night." 

Takumi blushed, but Corrin had already disappeared. 

Takumi stared at where she'd been just moments ago. Finally he sighed and turned back to his unpacking. He knew he'd have to tell Corrin sometime.


	6. When Takumi is oblivious and Corrin is nervous

Corrin didn't see much of Takumi over the next week.

Or rather, Takumi didn't see much of Corrin. He decided to find the reason why, and the best person to tell him so was Corrin herself. He found Corrin in the armory putting away weapons. 

"Hello, Corrin."

Corrin jumped at his voice. She turned around, "Oh, hello Takumi." She turned back and continued putting away the axes. 

Takumi frowned. "Do you need some help, Corrin?"

Corrin shook her head. "No thanks, I'm fine." 

Takumi walked up behind her. "Corrin, are you alright? I haven't seen much of you lately."

Corrin tensed slightly. Of course he hadn't seen much of her, seeing as she was hiding from him. Corrin had been pretty sure that her feelings, whatever they were, would vanish as soon as Takumi returned, but Corrin's luck was low. So instead she tried to busy herself in the hope that maybe if she avoided Takumi and kept her mind off anything concerning him, all strange emotions would disappear. So far... Well, Corrin's luck was extremely low. 

"Well, I've been busy." She said.

"Perhaps too busy it would seem. Corrin, you know you can ask for help, or maybe you shouldn't put so much on yourself in the first place." Takumi said, being so cute and innocent to the reason why Corrin was distraught. 

"Yes, I know, Takumi. But I really don't mind. Having a lot to do helps take my mind off of... 'things'." 

Takumi's expression softened. "You know, Corrin, if you need someone to talk to about it, I'm right here." 

Corrin's mouth dropped. Her face displayed horror and pure shock. Talk to Takumi about her strange feelings? Maybe in a hundred years! 

"I mean, I know I don't like the Nohrians, but I know what it feels like to lose loved ones, so I can relate, and I'll be willing to listen." 

Wait what?! Ohhh, Takumi thought she was talking about her nightmares! Corrin could've started crying but she managed to get a hold of herself. 

"Th-thanks, Takumi! That's really sweet! Um, yes I'll definitely come to you! Um, I need to um, well, gotta go!" Corrin ran out of the room before she started mumbling crazy things (obviously it was too late). She couldn't be in Takumi's presence for long before she started sweating and getting weak knees.


	7. Hold Me Tightly and Never Let Go

Corrin still avoided Takumi but to a much lesser degree. She didn't want him to worry or get suspicious. The most time she'd spent with him was when they went on a walk and talked about little random things. Corrin was sure Takumi had done the most talking while she ignored her fluttering heart. 

Corrin finished stacking the tomes and sighed. Last night she'd had another nightmare. This one again about her Nohrian family. She had woken up crying but didn't dare go to Takumi's room. She sat in her bed and cried and finally fell asleep two hours later. 

She rubbed her eyes and yawned from the lack of sleep. She bent down and picked up another tome she had missed. She ran her finger over the intricate design on the front. Leo. The tome reminded her of her blonde Nohrian brother. He was a magic user and he was almost always reading. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about Leo.

"Corrin? Are you alright?" Takumi asked softly from the doorway.

Corrin glanced up and smiled. "Yes." She wiped away her tears. "I was just thinking about Leo and the others."

Takumi walked in and knelt next to Corrin. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Corrin nodded. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Sure." Corrin told Takumi about her nightmares. Of seeing Elise's smile fade. Of watching King Garon turn into a hideous beast. True she had never really known him and he'd been cruel, but he'd been the only father Corrin knew. Takumi listened to it all, and when Corrin finished, he smiled sadly and hugged her, knowing that all she needed was someone to listen. Corrin wept silently and leaned into Takumi's embrace. She felt truly safe in Takumi's arms.


	8. Healer of My Heart

For the next two days Corrin only saw Takumi at meal times, and everytime she saw him looking at her, he'd quickly avert his gaze. Of course Corrin wondered the cause of this, but she ignored it thinking that maybe she just imagined it. 

It was evening and Corrin was out in the courtyard walking to nowhere in particular, her feet pretending they had a mind of their own seeing as her mind was currently occupied. She was thinking about Takumi and what he meant to her. He was her best friend in Hoshido that was for sure. Yeah she loved Sakura and Kaze, but when she was with Takumi she smiled brighter than the sun. And she always felt safe with him and like she could tell him anything... well, most anything. 

"So have you said anything to her yet?"

Corrin froze at Hinata's voice. Her feet had carried her to the archery practice range where Takumi was shooting while Hinata watched. 

Takumi sighed. "No, not yet. I don't know if I can."

Corrin felt odd. Takumi and Hinata hadn't noticed her yet and she felt like this was a conversation not meant for her or anybody else to hear. 

"Oh, come on, Lord Takumi! If you're afraid she's gonna run off-"

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted Hinata. Corrin had tried to sneak away before any harm was done, but oh, just her luck to be clumsy, she'd run into a vase containing arrows. She quickly scrambled to put them away. 

"Corrin?" Takumi asked.

Corrin froze. Oh no, he was gonna kill her for eavesdropping!

"Hey, Corrin, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Corrin didn't know what overcame herself; but she ran towards her bedroom. She was so confused about things right now, and her mind wasn't thinking properly. And she just couldn't confront Takumi right now, he probably hated her for listening in. 

Takumi blinked; stunned he watched Corrin run. Oh great, did he just scare her off? She probably hated him, who knew how long she'd been listening? Not that Takumi really cared, but he was definitely going to have a lot to explain. He sighed and ran after Corrin. "Corrin? Wait!" 

Corrin ran into her room and closed the door. She crashed against the table and gasped for breath. Oh what was wrong with her? Her hand slipped and it knocked off a vase on the table and it crashed to floor with Corrin following it. She cried out in pain as her hands flew out to catch her but only resulted in cutting them against the shards lying on the floor. She curled up into a ball, sobbing and bleeding, she was so frustated at pretty much everything that had to do with herself: her feelings, her clumsiness, her stupidness!

A knock sounded on her door. "Corrin? Gods, Corrin can we talk, please?" ...Silence. "Corrin, I'm coming in." Takumi waited a few seconds then opened the door. His heart broke at the sight of his dear Corrin lying on the floor, her eyes pouring waterfalls, and blood... there was blood everywhere. 

"Corrin!" He shouted. He rushed to her and gently picked her up. "Corrin, oh gods, what happened?" He laid her on her bed gently and called out for Felicia. Felicia came and gaped at the mess, then hurried and got Takumi a wash towel and some water. 

"Here you go. Oh my, what a big mess, and to think I didn't even cause it." Felicia mumbled. 

Takumi ignored her and carefully cleaned Corrin's bloody hands. Corrin had stopped crying and just watched as Takumi gently cleaned the blood and glass from her hands. Then he wrapped Corrin's hands in bandages, which she frowned upon, hating them for making her wounds seem like a much bigger deal than they were. 

Felicia had finished cleaning and had left Takumi and Corrin alone. 

"You ok, Corrin?" Takumi asked gently brushing away a strand of hair from Corrin's face.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah. Th-thank you, Takumi. You always seem to be my hero." She smiled.

Takumi smiled but it quickly died. "Hey, um Corrin, how much of our conversation did you hear?" 

Corrin looked confused for a moment, but then she remembered the reason she'd gotten into this mess in the first place. "Oh, I barely heard anything, just something about you asking some lady something."

Takumi's expression changed to relief. Good, he'd be able to tell her the way he wanted.

Corrin sat up. "What was that about anyway? ...Takumi! Do you fancy somebody?" Corrin gasped excitedly.

Takumi let a smile play at his lips. "You'll find out soon, Corrin." 

Corrin pouted. "And when is 'soon'?" She demanded.

"How about... tomorrow, if you feel good? We could go on a picnic?"

"Wow, this sounds serious! But yes, I'd love to!" 

"Then it's settled." Takumi said. He stood up. "I should go. Goodnight, Corrin." 

"Goodnight, Takumi." She watched as he walked towards the door and then left, leaving her alone. She smiled at the thought of their "date" tomorrow. What could Takumi possibly have to tell her? It was probably advice or help with that lady Takumi fancied. Sure she had strange feelings for Takumi, but nothing would please her more than seeing her little brother happy. Oh well, she'd find out the reason soon enough.


	9. Nothing Matters As Long As I'm With You

Corrin opened her eyes and blinked.

"Oh! C-Corrin! Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!"

Corrin sat up and looked around. Felicia was in her room finishing the mess from last night.

"No, Felicia. You didn't wake me up." Corrin replied sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and got up to brush her long white hair. "Ouch." She said forgetting about her bandaged hands while trying to grasp the brush tightly. 

"Oh! Corrin, please let me!" Felicia took the brush and carefully brushed Corrin's hair. Corrin sighed in exasperation. 

"Are my cuts really that bad?" She asked looking at her hands.

"I'm not sure, I'll check them as soon as I finish with your hair." Felicia replied. Corrin nodded gratefully. When Felicia finished, she sat next to Corrin on the bed and gently unwrapped her hands. 

"Mm, they're all small except for this one on your right hand, that one looks quite painful. The little ones will be fine free, but I'm gonna bandage that big one again."

Corrin nodded, that was good. 

"But no training, or you'll hurt yourself more." Felicia warned. 

"Okay." Corrin was fine with that, as long as she could still use her hands. After Felicia bandaged her right hand again, she got up and dressed. She couldn't wait to go with Takumi on a picnic! She wanted to know what he had to talk to her about, she had several ideas, but still couldn't wait! 

She set out to find Takumi and found him walking out of the dining hall. "Takumi!"

Takumi turned to her. "Good morning, Corrin." 

"Good morning to you too!" Corrin smiled. "So when is that picnic?" 

"Oh, yes I was thinking about lunch time?" 

"That sounds good!" Corrin said. Her stomach grumbled. "Oh, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, see you Takumi!" She waved and headed into the dining hall to get some food. 

Later Corrin headed out to a field where Takumi had directed her. Corrin was wearing a simple blue dress that reached below her knees. She didn't usually wear dresses, but Oboro was always telling her she'd look so cute in them, so today she had obliged. Her hair was down like always with a black headband pulling it away from her face. When she reached the spot, which was a nice area next to a pond, she saw Takumi waiting for her. 

"Hey Takumi!" She waved and hurried to him. 

"Hey Corrin. You look... pretty." Takumi smiled at her. He had set up a blanket for them to sit on, and he had a basket with food. 

"Thanks! This is a gorgeous spot!" Corrin said, looking around them. 

Takumi smiled, glad she liked it. "Here's your food." He said handing her some food. 

"Thanks!" Corrin replied. "It looks delicious!" They ate their lunch and talked about little things in between. 

When they finally finished, Corrin turned to Takumi. "So, the reason you brought me out here?" 

Takumi blushed. "Oh, right, yes, Corrin... I have something very important to tell you. But you might not like it." 

Hm, this was curious. What could he possibly have to tell her that she wouldn't like? "Ok, go on." Corrin encouraged.

Takumi cleared his throat. "So, back when you first arrived in Hoshido, Queen Mikoto gave me a letter, and she told me to read it only if I was ever confused about whom I loved." 

Corrin nodded slowly. 

Takumi continued. "I opened the letter recently and it said... that you and I aren't related." 

"What?" Corrin asked. "But what about Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma?" 

"Yes, we're all Sumeragi's children, but you're not. The letter said that Mikoto arrived in Hoshido with a baby, and that baby was you. My father took you and your mother in, and he soon fell in love with Mikoto, and loved you as well." 

"But then who's my real father?" 

"I'm sorry, the letter doesn't say." 

"Well, no matter what, Sumeragi was still a father to me. And you guys are my siblings!" Corrin insisted. 

Takumi winced at the last part, but he nodded in agreement. 

"But... there's still something I'm confused about. Who is it you love?" Corrin asked. 

Takumi closed his eyes. "You, Corrin. I love you." 

Corrin stared at him. First she finds out that she's free to love whomever she wants, and next, here is the very man telling her he loves her? All of a sudden, it was as if a weight that weighed twice that of the sky was lifted from Corrin's shoulders. She was free, truly free to be herself, and to love whomever she wanted! She stood up and threw her arms out and twirled and laughed. Tears brimmed at her eyes, but for the first time in her life, they were tears of joy. 

Takumi watched Corrin with awe. What a strange creature she was. He stood up and looked at her questioningly. Corrin stopped laughing and looked Takumi in the eyes, a big smile on her face. 

"I love you too." She whispered. But Takumi still heard it. He walked to Corrin and put a hand on her cheek. 

"I've always loved you." Corrin said. She put her arms around Takumi's neck then pressed her lips to Takumi's. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Stay with me forever?" Takumi murmured, breaking the kiss. 

Corrin nodded. "Always." She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has read/liked/commented (on) this! 
> 
> But mostly thanks to my dear friend Brooke for being a loyal critic!


End file.
